A two-dimensional code belongs to one kind of visual graphics codes. It uses a certain kind of geometrical graphics to record data symbol information on graphics distributed in a planar (two dimensional) in black and white according to a certain rule, skillfully utilizes in coding the concept of “0”, “1” bit stream which forms the basis of internal logic of a computer, and represents literal and numeric information using several geometrical solids corresponding to the binary system, and can be automatically recognized and read using an image input device or a photoelectric scanning device to realize automatic information processing.
A two-dimensional code may store various information, which mainly comprises a website address, a business card, text information, and a specific code, etc. As a new way of recording information and a convenient internet portal, the two-dimensional code is widely used gradually.
Nowadays, a method for processing two-dimensional code information by a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone in the traditional technologies mainly comprises: a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone downloading a piece of two-dimensional code recognition software from a network and installing it, opening the two-dimensional code recognition software in the mobile terminal such as the mobile phone when encountering a picture containing two-dimensional code information, and then placing the two-dimensional code in the picture in a two-dimensional code scanning area of the recognition software, and obtaining the two-dimensional code information in the picture through the recognition software. Then, direct presentation processing is performed on the information such as a website, a business card and a commodity in the two-dimensional code information by various application software owned by the mobile phone itself, for example, when the two-dimensional code information is a website address, then a browser selection interface is popped up to open the website address; when the two-dimensional code information is a business card, a contact adding interface is popped up; and when the two-dimensional code information is a commodity, a commodity information interface is popped up.
The disadvantage of the method for processing two-dimensional code information by a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone in the traditional technologies lies in that the method can only perform the direct presentation processing on limited several kinds of two-dimensional code information such as website address, business cards and commodity information through various application software owned by the mobile terminal such as the mobile phone itself, and can not be adapted to and process more types of two-dimensional code.
The method performs the direct presentation processing on two-dimensional code information by various application software owned the mobile phone itself, the processing procedure is too simple, and likely brings a security risk.